As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. An option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In various implementations, an IHS may include a Baseboard Management Controller (BMC) or service processor. An example of BMC includes the integrated DELL Remote Access Controller (iDRAC) from DELL, INC., which is embedded within DELL POWEREDGE servers and provides functionality that helps administrators deploy, update, monitor, and maintain IHSs without the need for additional software to be installed. Service processors such as the iDRAC can use a dedicated Network Interface Card (NIC) for remote management, or may share one of its host's integrated NICs. An advantage of using a shared NIC is that it reduces network cabling and required ports on the switch.